1st South Carolina Cavalry Regiment
|type=Cavalry |branch=Army of Tennessee Army of Northern Virginia |dates=1861–1865 |battles= Battle of Chambersburg Battle of Fredericksburg Battle of Brandy Station Battle of Upperville Battle of Gettysburg Battle of Bristoe Battle of Kelly's Ford Battle of Mine Run Defense of Savannah Campaign of the Carolinas |notable_commanders= Col. John L. Black }}The 1st South Carolina Cavalry was a mounted regiment in the Confederate States Army during the American Civil War. Unit History It served in South Carolina, then moved to Virginia and was assigned to General W. Hampton's, M.C. Butler's, W.H. F. Lee's, and P.M.B. Young's Brigade. Recruitment 1st Cavalry Regiment was organized in October, 1861, using the 1st South Carolina Cavalry Battalion as its nucleus. The men were from Charleston and the counties of Abeeville, Allendale, Chester, and Georgetown. Virginia Battles Assigned to Gen. Wade Hampton's Brigade, they participated in numerous battles and engagements such as Chambersburg, Fredericksburg, Brandy Station, Upperville, Gettysburg, Bristoe, Kelly's Ford, and Mine Run. Later Battles Ordered South to defend their native state and surrounding areas in the fall of 1864, the First South Carolina Cavalry served in the defense of the city of Savannah, and the Campaign of the Carolinas. After four years of honorable and gallant service, the First South Carolina Cavalry ended the war with the Army of Tennessee in April of 1865. Unit Roster Field & Staff .]] # Colonel John L. Black (1830-1902) - West Point Cadet, Began service as 1st Lt in Co E. By mid-1862 he was promoted to colonel of the regiment. #Belcher, John H. #Bennett, Thomas =Music #Burke, R. #George, Joseph B., 2nd Lieutenant #Henderson, James, Assistant QuarterMaster #Inabnett, William. Assistant Surgeon - He was previously a private in Co. D, 14th Battalion SC Cavalry. He received an appointment as an assistant surgeon, and transferred to the 1st SC Cavalry on 19 Sep 1862. He was probably a resident of Barnwell District (Contributed by: Fred Knudsen Columbia, SC) #Johnson, Richard, Chaplain #Leak, W. J. #Linsey, John #McCauley, James #Morton, James #Pinckney, Charles, Surgeon #Sams, C. Assistant Surgeon #Simpson, John B. Assistant Surgeon #Stedley, L. B. #Taggart, William M. #Thompson, J. S. #Walker J. Lieutenant #Whaley W. R. Assistant Surgeon #Wilharm, Thomas #Yates, Joseph Surgeon Company A Most soldiers of this company were recruited from Abbeville County, South Carolina. Company B Ferguson Rangers Most soldiers of this company were recruited from Laurens County, South Carolina. Company C Most soldiers of this company were recruited from Allendale County, South Carolina. Company D Chester Troop Most soldiers of this company were recruited from Chester County, South Carolina. Company E Most soldiers of this company were recruited from Charleston, South Carolina. Company F Most soldiers of this company were recruited from Pickens County, South Carolina. Company G Most soldiers of this company were recruited from Charleston, South Carolina. Company H Most soldiers of this company were recruited from Georgetown County, South Carolina. Company I Round O Troop Most soldiers of this company were recruited from Charleston, South Carolina. Company K Company L Company M References See Also * 1st S.C. Cavalry - NPS Civil War Database. * 1st S.C. Regiment - Adair-Holland.com 1st South Carolina Cavalry Regiment The 1st South Carolina Cavalry Regiment was formed in 1861 and ordered up to Northern Virginia in the fall of 1862. Assigned to Gen. Wade Hampton's Brigade, they participated in numerous battles and engagements such as Chambersburg, Fredericksburg, Brandy Station, Upperville, Gettysburg, Bristoe, Kelly's Ford and Mine Run. Ordered South to defend their native state and surrounding areas in the fall of 1864, they served in the defense of the city of Savannah, and the Campaign of the Carolinas. After four years of honorable and gallant service, the First South Carolina Cavalry ended the war with the Army of Tennessee in April of 1865. Category:Georgia (U.S. state) Confederate Civil War regiments